Pour ses beaux yeux
by Kietah
Summary: Firiel est une elfe de Fondcombe. Elle n'a rien à reprocher à sa vie : promise à un jeune et simpathique elfe, elle a beaucoup de chances. Mais sa vie ne lui plaît pas. Et un matin, elle part de chez elle, pour l'aventure...
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Elle sortait de la forêt en galopant. Elle arrêta sa jument à quelques dizaines de mètres de là : se retournant, elle comprit qu'elle tournait là une page de son histoire. Son enfance. Pour la plupart, c'était la plus belle partie de leur vie : mais pour elle, non. La vie de femme n'était pas facile : on ne contrôlait pas ses faits et gestes. Elles n'étaient que bonnes à attendre les grands seigneurs qui revenaient glorieux de leurs batailles, racontant à leurs enfants des récits de combats fantastiques. Les femmes n'avaient jamais eu leur part là dedans. Elles ne faisaient qu'écouter et rêver que le respect qu'adressaient les jeunes garçons à leurs pères, dans leurs regards, seraient un jour pour elle. Elle n'en voulait pas.

C'était une jeune elfe. Elle n'avait rien à envier pourtant : la longévité, son père était loin d'être pauvre. Et elle était promise à un jeune elfe très sympathique. Finwë qu'il s'appelait. Lui était un soldat elfe très doué, autant à l'arc qu'à l'épée. Et il était fou amoureux d'elle, ayant pût sacrifier corps et âme pour elle. Il était beau, comme tout elfe qui se respectait. Ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène étaient maintenus en arrière grâce à une pince. Son visage fin et ses yeux gris faisaient craquer bon nombre de femme elfe. Mais pas elle.

Elle détestait son père. Non pas qu'il était méchant, loin de là : mais il ne la laissait pas choisir. Comme tous les pères. Il s'appelait Galdor. Jamais elle n'avait perçu un élan de bonté de sa part pour elle ; tout comme elle n'avait jamais perçu un élan de méchanceté. Sa femme était morte peu de temps après avoir accouché de son unique fille : la naissance s'était mal passée et elle n'en n'avait pas survécu. Et il en avait toujours voulu à sa fille pour cela. Comme si c'était de sa faute. Car il l'avait aimé passionnément.

Elle toucha son arc du bout des doigts. Elle l'avait mis en bandoulière, avec son carquois. En l'enleva et le contempla. Elle l'avait volé à son père. L'un des meilleurs. Le seul qu'elle arrivait à tendre. Son bois, fait à partir d'un hêtre, était ornée de feuilles d'or que son père avait enroulées, sous les yeux curieux de sa fille. L'un des rares moments où il avait été gentil avec sa fille. Forgeron, il taillait aussi les arcs du roi et de son armée. Très doué. Elle rangea son arc et jeta un regard à l'épée et au poignard à sa hanche. Aussi volé. En vérité, elle avait tout volé. La légère armure qu'elle portait sur elle, la cape verte sur ses épaules. Et même la jument sur laquelle elle était perchée en ce moment même. Une belle jument de robe noire, la plus rapide du coin, la plus belle aussi. Très fine et pourtant, elle galopait sur de très longues distances. Elle s'appelait Varda, comme leur déesse, et ça allait être la compagne de l'elfe pendant un moment.

Elle était douée à l'arc mais ne savait pas manier l'épée. Contrairement l'équitation. En fait, elle avait appris à monter à cheval qu'après de longues heures de promenade et de nombreuses chutes… Ses fesses s'en souvenaient encore. Maintenant, elle savait monter à cheval sans brides, ni selles, et sa jument lui obéissait à la voix. Elle avait vécu à Fondcombe, d'où elle n'était jamais allée plus loin que ses alentours. Elle avait eu une bonne éducation là-bas : elle savait parler la langue commune et celle des elfes parfaitement. On lui avait raconté l'histoire de chaque peuple de cette terre et celui du Rohan l'avait tant intrigué : pays des seigneurs des chevaux… Elle avait toujours rêvé de s'y rendre.

Elle fit faire demi-tour à Varda et partit s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs d'une nuit sans lune. Après une bonne heure de galopade, elle fit faire halte à sa jument. Elles s'étaient arrêtées près d'un fleuve. Elle regarda son visage reflété dans le lac lorsqu'elle voulut boire une gorgée. Son visage…

Elle n'était pas vilaine. Loin de là. Son long visage fin, ses beaux yeux bleus, et ses longs cheveux blonds tenus en arrière par deux tresses, disposées telle une couronne. Elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, même si elle en avait 2994. Firiel. Tel était son nom. Des formes avantageuses. Elle resta là, à se contempler, jusqu'à ce que sa jument avança à ses côté et lui donna un coup de museau. La jeune elfe prit la tête dénudée de l'animal entre ses mains et la gratouilla derrière l'oreille. La jument ferma les yeux de bonheur et Firiel sourit. Elle allait entamer une nouvelle vie. Apprendre à manier son épée et à vivre avec la nature pour un bon moment. Mais d'abord, trouver un pays où résider tranquillement. Ca n'allait pas être dur : elle savait depuis toute petite où elle voulait résider. Depuis qu'on lui avait parlé de ce pays…

« Ca te dit ma belle, souffla-t-elle en elfique à l'oreille de sa jument, que nous vivions en Rohan, seules, dans la nature, toutes les deux ? »

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse, remplie de sincérité. La jument hennit doucement puis secoua ses oreilles dans tous les sens. Firiel eut un sourire en coin et se releva, faisant face à sa jument. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle aimait l'expression de l'équidé : remplie de sincérité, de douceur, de fidélité. Elle se logea dans le creux de son épaule gauche et enfouit sa tête dans les crins de la jument qui n'émit aucune réaction.

« Je prendrais ça pour un oui ! »

Tapant du sabot droit au sol, la jument secoua sa tête en l'air, hennissant. L'elfe sourit et comprit que sa vie risquait d'être meilleure désormais. Ce fut sur cette idée qu'elle s'endormit, une heure plus tard, collée contre sa jument.

Elle mit vingt jours à atteindre la Trouée du Rohan. Elle avait longé les Monts Brumeux, discrètement. Elle se doutait bien que son père avait lancé des recherches pour retrouver sa fille. Tant pis. Il ne pouvait pas se douter où elle pouvait se rendre.

Debout, droite comme un i, elle fixait la plaine de Rohan. Elle se sentit chez elle d'un coup. Firiel s'allongea sur l'encolure de sa jument et lui murmura :

« C'est chez nous maintenant… Le Rohan, pays des seigneurs des chevaux… Tu te sentiras chez toi ici… »

La jument secoua la tête en l'air et l'elfe, surprise, tomba à terre, sur le dos. Elle avait l'air d'une débutante. La jument vint la renifler du bout de ses naseaux. L'elfe saisit ses naseaux et les secoua gentiment. L'animal paniqua et galopa sur quelques foulées, puis s'arrêta alors que Firiel se relevait. Et elle se mit à rire. D'un rire franc. Mélodieux. Puis elle se concentra sur la façon dont elle allait rattraper la jument. Evidemment, l'équidé était d'humeur à jouer, ce qui n'allait pas arranger l'elfe. Celle-ci trouva l'idée, d'un coup. Elle s'assit, tournant dos à la jument, et croisa les bras faisant mine de la bouder. Elle entendit les sabots de la jument se rapprocher et cette dernière lui donner des coups de tête, léger. Firiel se retourna d'un coup et attrapa ses crins.

« Coincée ! » fit-elle, sur le ton de l'ironie.

Avec la légèreté de sa race, l'elfe sauta sur le dos de Varda. Puis elle pressa les mollets et la jument se lança au galop dans la plaine du Rohan. Elle était tout sourire mais, pendant une dizaine de jours, elle tenta d'éviter les paysans du Rohan et les patrouilles de rohirrims pour pouvoir trouver la cachette parfaite : entre Edoras et le Gouffre de Helm, une grotte, isolée du reste du monde, non loin d'une fontaine et d'une forêt.

Elle y passa quatre ans de sa vie. Elle pouvait en passer plus, mais la Guerre de l'anneau éclata. Elle et Varda en eurent vent un matin d'un rude hiver. Un rohirrim qui passait, étonné de les voir. C'est tout. Que l'Isengard était devenu un ennemi à craindre, en Rohan. Que Saroumane le Sage était devenu Saroumane le Perfide. Que l'esprit du roi avait été envouté. Et il partit.

Firiel avait appris, en quatre ans, à manier l'épée. Elle s'était perfectionnée en temps qu'archère. Question discrétion, elle avait évolué. Elle comprenait chaque expression, chaque geste de sa jument. Et inversement. Elles étaient plus que complices. Elles étaient devenues des amies.

Ce matin-là, pourtant, Firiel eut envie de se promener plus loin que d'habitude. De s'en aller vers le nord. Vers les contrées moins connues. Vers l'aventure…

Cette histoire ne sera pas ma principale, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !


	2. Chapter 1 : Bouleversement

**Chapitre 1**

Le bruit régulier des lourdes chaussures métalliques, les grognements qui surgissaient de temps en temps, les innombrables secousses qui faisaient cogner sa tête contre la dure armure de métallique, la plaie qui le picotait au niveau de la tête et l'horrible liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge, l'enflammant. Tout cela le réveilla. Brusquement. Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, recrachant peu à peu la boisson qu'il refusait d'avaler. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, raison de plus pour refuser d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit des créatures qui courraient, le transportant sur son dos. Un mal de crâne horrible le submergea, le faisant gémir malgré lui. Mais dans tout ce brouhaha, personne ne l'entendit. Pas même la créature qui le portait.

Il était transporté par des Ourouk-Haï, soit les serviteurs de Saroumane. Ce traître, il était autrefois l'ami de Gandalf et l'avait trahi, trahissant ainsi tous les peuples libres de la Terre de Milieu, pour rejoindre les rangs de l'ennemi. En pensant à Gandalf, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur... Lui qui avait guidé leur compagnie, nommée « Communauté de l'Anneau », avait péri dans la Moria... Ensuite c'était Grands-Pas qui l'avait fait, les emmenant en Lorien puis au bord de l'Anduin, où le cauchemar commença après la mort de Boromir, qui les avait protégé en vain des Ourouk qui les avaient tout de même saisi, lui et son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur en quittant la Comté. Il ne connaissait rien au sort de ses compagnons... Peut-être morts...

« Merry... fit une voix familière. Merry tu vas bien ? »

Le dénommé Merry reconnut tout de suite cette voix : c'était son meilleur ami, Pippin. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour de lui ce qu'il se présentait à lui : mis à part son ami, rien de très joyeux.

Des rangées entières d'orques et d'Ourouk-Haï couraient à une vitesse folle. C'était sur leurs dos que les Hobbits, ou Semi-Hommes, « voyageaient » : en vérité, ils les transportaient tel des sacs à patates. Cette pensée lui rappela Sam et son père qui cultivaient des patates avant tout... Avant cette histoire... Sous les yeux de Merry défilaient des plaines vertes et rocheuses, qu'il aurait trouvé très belles dans d'autres circonstance.

« Oui, je crois... Je jouais la comédie, à croire que je t'ai eu toi aussi ! » répondit-il à l'adresse de son ami, ne voulant pas avoir l'air faible.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Pippin, mais il disparut aussitôt. Et d'un coup, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les deux Semi-Hommes se jetèrent un regard incrédule, surpris et horrifié, ne pouvant deviner la suite. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un rocher et de derrière en sortirent une poignée d'orques. Ils jetèrent un regard avides aux Hobbits, tous les deux séparés par un Ourouk qui s'était mis au milieu. Puis les nouveaux arrivants se mirent à parler dans une langue rauque, sinistre, que les gens de la Comté ne comprirent pas. Ils ne daignaient pas à comprendre. C'était un mélange de grognements et de plaintes, discernant tout de même quelques semblant de ce qui pourrait être des mots. Et d'un coup, l'Ourouk arrêta la conversation, parlant dans le langage commun :

« Ca sent l'homme... »

Pippin eut un regard pétillant, comprenant qu'on ne les avait pas abandonné : Grands-Pas. Il eut un petit sourire que vit Meriadoc, et celui-ci comprit enfin de qui ils parlaient. Mais un Orque à la voix aiguë intervint :

« Nous, en venant jusqu'ici, nous avons senti la présence d'un Elfe... Ou plutôt d'une Femme-Elfe, leur odeur est plus forte que les mâles.

- Et si nous les attrapions tous les deux ? J'ai toujours rêvé de goûter la chair féminine ! dit un tout petit Orque, les yeux pétillants

- Rares sont les Elfes qui parcourent ces terres. Encore plus des femmes. Si jamais on la voit, je la veux vivante ! Je pense que Saroumane pourra tirer quelque chose d'elle. Les femmes sont tellement faibles... »

Sur cette pensée, il ricana seul et, d'un geste de la main, il fit repartir tout la troupe, à une allure plus vive. Ils parcoururent ainsi la plaine du Rohan jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un fleuve. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer. Jetant les Hobbits à terre, ils allèrent boire à la rivière et allumèrent un feu. Les Semi-Hommes enfin côte à côte, ils purent enfin discuter de la pluie et du beau temps... Même si en ce moment, c'était loin d'être leurs sujets de discussion favoris.

« Merry, tu as entendu ? murmura Pippin. Grands-Pas est venu, pour nous ! A mon avis, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps !

- Tu sais, ces Ourouk avancent plutôt vite. J'ai peur qu'on atteigne l'Isengard avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils nous ont gardés en vie, mais ce sera loin d'être une promenade de santé... »

Pippin lâcha un « hum » qu'acquiescement avant de se concentrer sur les dernières lueurs de l'horizon qui s'évanouissaient, au loin. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir s'asseoir sur une pierre et observait cette action de la nature, une pipe à la main, racontant à Merry ses dernière sottises. Mais c'était malheureusement bien impossible. Les cordes autours de ses poignées commençaient à le faire souffrir. Il ne cherchait pas à se libérer. Ni lui, ni Merry. Pas pour l'instant : mieux valait attendre l'instant T pour agir. Car les paroles de son compagnon de toujours résonnaient dans sa tête, le hantant, le tourmentant. Peregrïn soupira et s'affaissa un peu plus. Sur le dos, il se mit à observer les belles étoiles. La lune aussi était au rendez-vous. Qu'elle était belle, à moitié remplie, régnant sur le ciel, la nuit. Il laissa son esprit s'évader, loin des cris, du malheur et de la douleur...

D'un coup, une flèche traversa son champ de vision pour aller se planter dans la gorge d'un Ourouk, qui tomba à ses pieds. Avec difficulté, il se redressa rapidement sur ses mains et regarda autour de lui. Tous commencèrent à s'agiter et à sentir une odeur. Ils sourirent. Une deuxième flèche, à nouveau sortie de nulle-part, alla se planter à nouveau dans la gorge d'un Orque qui tomba à terre. A nouveau, le grand Ourouk utilisa le langage fait de grognements et plaintes et tous allèrent fouiller derrière les rochers lorsqu'un orque poussa un cri avant qu'une lame brillante à la lumière de la lune ne lui trancha la tête. Tous les autres se précipitèrent vers les lieux, sauf la grand chef qui se mit à côté des Hobbits, réduisant leurs espoirs à néant.

Merry vit l'elfe sortir de derrière le rocher pour se battre. Mais elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle était juchée sur un cheval noir, invisible mais l'on pouvait deviner que c'en était un, par ses yeux qui brillaient. Ni bride, ni selle : l'elfe murmurait des paroles elfiques pour lui indiquer ce qu'il devait faire. Cette dernière avaient de très longs cheveux blonds. C'était tout ce qui était visible dans la nuit. Elle avait déjà abattu une dizaine d'ennemis, mais ils étaient trop.

L'un lui asséna un violent coup dans la ventre, la faisant tomber à terre. Le cheval hennit mais se plaça entre leurs assaillants à sa cavalière. C'est alors que l'elfe lui hurla un ordre, en elfique. Le cheval ne bougea pas. L'elfe souffrait de son coup. A une vitesse incroyable, elle tira une flèche qui effleura l'oreille de l'animal et il partit, de peur. Même si dans ses yeux brillaient l'incompréhension et la déception. Et la Trahison. Quelques Orques se jetèrent à sa poursuite, la faim au ventre, mais revinrent bredouille, L'elfe tua un dernier Ourouk avant de se faire saisir par les cheveux. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et se débattit peu, car plus elle gigotait, plus ça lui faisait mal.

Elle fut jetée à terre, aux pieds du chef, non loin des Hobbits qui la regardèrent, des étoiles pleins les yeux de respect, de courage. Elle tenta de se relever et jeta un regard rempli de défi à la créature face à elle.

« Que fait une elfe sur de telles terres ? Elle pourrait faire... de mauvaises rencontres... Racontez moi où en sont les plans de nos chers amis à oreilles pointues... »

Les orques en rire et Merry remarqua que pour un Ourouk, il parlait vraiment très bien leur langue, avec un vocabulaire adaptée. Une fois les rires estompés, elle lui donna une réponse en elfique, et le ton se voulait tout sauf sympathique. Pour toute réponse, il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la tête, Elle atterrit sur le dos, roula sur la ventre et gémit de douleurs. Le chef en rit, comme tous les autres. Il répéta sa question. Et là, entre le sang qui coulait de son nez et la colère, elle lui répondit :

« Je ne réponds pas aux idiots de votre genre, ça risquerait de les instruire ! Tuez-moi sur le champ ! »

Il n'apprécia pas la phrase et attrapa un arc d'Orque. Encochant une flèche, il visa l'elfe qui n'ouvrit les yeux que trop tard et ne comprit que trop tard. Il décocha la flèche qui alla droit vers elle et se planta dans son corps. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Elle se tenait l'épaule gauche. Entre le majeur et l'annulaire de sa main droite, on voyait sortir l'arrière d'une flèche. Très peu de sang coula, au malheur des Orques : habituellement, la vue du sang leurs donnait des envies de meurtre, et l'elfe s'en doutait bien. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle n'enleva pas la flèche. On lui lia les mains dans le dos, on attrapa ses armes posées à terre et on les lança loin dans la plaine, sous ses yeux impuissants. L'arc, l'épée, le poignard, le carquois remplis de flèches. Puis on la jeta parmi les Semi-Hommes.

Ces derniers étaient curieux à propos de la blonde. Elle leva un regard sur eux qui, malgré tout, pétillait de gentillesse, et vit qu'eux avaient les mains attachées devant. Elle s'approcha du plus proche, Merry, et lui demanda doucement :

« Tu peux s'il te plaît casser la maximum de l'avant de ma flèche ? C'est que, en plus d'avoir mal, c'est gênant... »

Merry s'exécuta et la flèche perdit vingt centimètres, en laissant cinq à l'extérieur. Puis il se présenta :

« Moi c'est Meriadoc Brandebouc et voici mon ami Peregrïn Touque. Mais appelez-nous Merry et Pippin. Nous sommes des Hobbits de la Comté . Et vous ? »

Elle hésita un instant, réfléchissant à son nom de famille et à son lieu d'origine. Puis elle répondit :

« Firiel Ambredor, venant de... enfin errant sur les Terres de Rohan. »

Firiel posa un regard bleuté sur Merry. Il crut avoir déjà vu ces yeux quelque part, mais il ne se souvint pas du lieu. Avec un sourire elle s'allongea difficilement sur le dos. Son nez avait fini de couler et le sang coagulait. Il devait sûrement être cassé. Elle regardait le ciel, la lune. Et elle réussit même à s'endormir. On vint lui attacher les mains devant, allez savoir pourquoi. Elle allait fermer les yeux lorsque retentit au loin le hennissement désespéré d'un cheval, Elle sentit que c'était sa jument, Varda. Elle l'avait fait fuir par sécurité. Elle lui manquait déjà. Son amie. L'aventure venait d'entrer de force dans sa vie, et c'était loin d'être terminé.

« Excuse-moi ma belle jument... Je n'ai pas eu le choix et je demande ton pardon, car je ne ressortirais pas de cette aventure en vie...Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie, pour que je puisse reposer en paix... »

Sur ce, elle s'endormit, avec un seul nom en tête.

Varda...

*

**

Comment avait-il pût faire pour s'endormir ? Il ne savait rien. Peut-être la présence de l'Elfe qui, indirectement, les rassura. C'était rassurant, les Elfes, malgré leur grande discrétion et que celle-ci soit blessée de partout. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup, ce fut une nuit sans rêve. Que quelques heures (notons que le pluriel commence à 2). Quand le Hobbit ouvrit les yeux, il la vit assise, à un mètre de lui, en train de regarder faire leurs geôliers. Ils avaient sans cesse un œil sur eux. Merry pût admirer les rayons du soleil qui se projetaient sur ses cheveux emmêlés et put noter une grande beauté. Ils étaient longs et ondulés, et rien qu'emmêlés, ils ressemblaient à une rivière dorée. Que devait-ce être peignés. Doucement, il alla secouer son ami pour la réveiller et s'approcha de Firiel. Elle se retourna et sourit. Elle avait guéri sa plaie au visage, par un quelconque moyen. Sûrement la magie des elfes. Elle lui chuchota si il avait bien dormi et il lui répondit que c'était mieux que d'habitude. Pour elle regarda à nouveau les Ourouks. Et tout bas, elle murmura :

« Ils n'ont pas dormi de la nuit... »

Meriadoc approuva intérieurement avant de lui demander :

« Dites-moi : vous entretenez un lien très fort avec le cheval noir d'hier, non ?

- Cette jument est la seule véritable amie que j'ai. Elle comprend chacun de mes mots, que ce soit en elfiques qu'en langage commun. En vérité, elle n'eut à apprendre que ce dernier, car l'elfique est compris de tous les animaux, ils connaissent cette langue au fond d'eux-mêmes. Moi, je comprends chacune de ses expressions aussi. Mais ce que je lui ai fait hier, elle aurait du mal à me le pardonner. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune chance que je ressorte de cette histoire vivante...

- Vous ne devriez pas avoir cette menace de mort au-dessus de votre tête. Vous devriez vivre dans une de vos maisons elfiques avec un époux et être heureuse, dit Merry.

- Cette vie là ne m'intéresse pas, ça fait quatre ans que je m'en suis détournée. » répliqua-t-elle avant que n'arrivent les Ourouks.

Ils les obligèrent à se relever et Firiel, pour voyager de force avec eux, dût courir. Et elle fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas bouger son épaule gauche, car la flèche n'avait pas bougé.

* * *

Si je devais lire un tel chapitre, j'abandonnerais tout de suite la fic', en me disant que c'est tiré par les cheveux .

En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même =D


	3. Chapter 2 : Elwyn, la jument de légende

Dede.A: Bon, Firiel, suicidaire ? Tiens, peut-être, je lui demanderais à l'occasion XD Mais bon, elle n'a jamais combattu et puis, y'a des moments où l'on faut des choses folles sans s'en rendre compte ! Et puis, sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire !

Sinon, merci pour les commentaires même si il n'y en a pas des masses, ça me suffit !

**Chapitre 2 : Elwyn, la jument de légende.**

Le bruit sourd des sabots sur le sol servait de fond sonore. Les animaux fuyaient, les chevaux hennissaient, les cavaliers restaient silencieux. Tous étaient déçus et fidèles : déçus d'avoir été ainsi chassés, mais fidèles au Rohan et à son troisième maréchal de la marche, leur chef. Les sabots se posaient en même temps à l'unisson : les cavaliers s'accordaient tellement bien avec leurs montures qu'on les avait nommé « seigneur des chevaux ».Les étendards s'y prêtaient bien aussi : un cheval blanc sur un fond vert. Devant, leur chef galopait, sur un splendide cheval gris. L'encolure arquée, ses jambes puissantes allongées, sa robe luisante au soleil, ne montrant aucun signe de fatigue, c'était bien un cheval de chef. La crinière de son cavalier voletait au vent, sa tête couverte par un casque. Il ressentait les émotions de ses cavaliers lui aussi. Il quittait la colline d'Edoras. Il était chassé de cette colline. Ils étaient chassés de la capitale. Lui et ses hommes. Lui qui avait consacré sa vie à ce pays. Depuis la mort de son père. Il avait veillé sur sa sœur, il avait regardé faire son oncle, il avait étudié chaque mouvement de chaque grands cavaliers qu'il avait rencontré; il s'était entraîné à monter à cheval, à l'escrime à ses heures perdues, en parallèle à ses études de lettres.

Lorsque la cité d'Edoras fut loin derrière, ce chef arrêta sa troupe et se tourna vers ses hommes. Il enleva son casque, dévoilant ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bruns. Et son air exaspéré, étonné. Il inspira un bon coup et s'adressa à ses hommes d'une voix normale mais ferme. Il décida de parler à ses cavaliers d'égal en égal, comme si aucun rang n'existait. Comme si ils avaient tous le même poids sur les épaules. Ce qui était bien le cas. Et Eomer, car tel était son nom, commença à leurs parler, avec les critère cités précédemment :

« Bannis... Je pense que ce nom a résonné à vos oreilles aussi brutalement qu'aux miennes, si ce n'est que moi, ils ont ajouté les coups physiques. Bannis. Voici ce que nous sommes désormais. Mais pas bannis par le Roi Theoden. Non, nous avons été bannis de NOS terres par Saroumane ! »

Les rohirrims se regardèrent, surpris. Certes ils avaient vu ce changement chez leur roi, mais aucun n'avait compris ce à quoi c'était dût. Eomer reprit :

« Je vous parle d'égal à égal. Désormais, il n'y a plus de Maréchal, Chef ou autres choses qui tiennent, désormais, car je ne suis plus rien de tout cela. Je suis Eomer, et c'est ainsi que vous devriez m'appeler. Nous avons nous tous été bannis pour quoi ? C'est de ma faute, et je veux bien comprendre votre peine, votre douleur et votre colère à mon égard car je vous ai séparé de vos femmes et de vos enfants. Mais dites-moi : si personne, en ce pays, ne s'oppose à la volonté du magicien, vous n'aurez plus de femmes, plus d'enfants. Alors je vous propose un marché : nous sommes tous nés ici en Rohan, ou la plupart, nous avons tous grandi en ce pays, alors nous continuerons à le défendre, même bannis ! Nous continuerons à les arpenter et à tuer le premier orque qui s'opposera à nous ! Qui s'oppose à cela ? »

Aucun des cavaliers ne s'opposait à sa décision : et tous l'acclamèrent, en précisant qu'ils souhaitaient e garder en temps que chef. Eomer remit son casque et ils repartirent.

Durant la journée, rien. Pas un orque, pas un Ourouk. Rien qui portait l'insigne de la main blanche. Ils campèrent à l'abord d'une rivière et, tandis que ses hommes préparaient le repas, le feu, etc..., Eomer marchait, regardant cette rivière, et se remémorant des souvenirs. Ce fut d'abord à sa sœur qu'il pensa. Eowyn... Il regrettait de l'avoir laissée en arrière. Non pas qu'elle ne savait pas se défendre, mais elle devait se sentir si seule ! Ca faisait tellement de jours, de mois, qu'elle n'avait pas souri, qu'elle s'était occupée fidèlement du roi, son oncle, leur oncle. Il savait qu'elle ne disait rien mais qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins ; il savait qu'elle partageait son opinion ; il savait que si il lui avait demandé de le suivre, elle n'aurait pas hésité à le faire. Il se souvint de son visage à la mort de leur père, ramené du combat qui fut de trop pour lui. Eomer lui même arborait un visage de tristesse ; ce fut lui le seul qui put s'approcher de sa sœur, la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer que tout irait bien. Ce fut le seul à la convaincre d'aller chez son oncle, ce qu'elle ne regretta pas par la suite. Et depuis, il la protégeait, sans trop le lui montrer. Il la taquinait, de temps en temps, et ça la faisait sourire... Un sourire éphémère.

D'un coup, un hennissement le tira de ses pensées. C'était pas étonnant, mais il était trop fort pour être celui d'un des chevaux des rohirrims. Il regarda autour de lui. Au loin, il vit d'un coup apparaître deux chevaux. A sa gauche, c'était une petite jument noire. A sa droite, il fut pris d'un étonnement incroyable. Longuement les histoires comptées aux enfants furent mises de côté dans l'esprit du rohirrim : mais ce coup-ci, l'histoire de la jument aux yeux bleus et aux crins à la couleur des champs de blés. Cette jument n'avait été que très rarement vue par les rohirrims et parcourait ses terres bien avant Eorl le Jeune. 3000 mille ans disent les histoires. Ils lui donnèrent le nom d'Elwyn. On disait qu'elle attirait tous les chevaux égarés, les apaisait et les rendait à leurs propriétaires. Petit, le rohirrim n'avait jamais crû à ces histoires. Mais en voyant galoper cette jument aux yeux bleus comme le ciel, il y crût. Toutes les histoires ne sont pas si fausses.

Pourtant, il ne connaissait le cheval qui galopait à côté, noir comme la nuit. Il n'avait rien de méchant, mais les chevaux noirs avaient disparu depuis trop longtemps. Sauron avait envoyé des orques les récupérer tous et, malgré l'interdiction du roi encore lucide, ils étaient venus les voler. Etait-ce l'un de ces chevaux ? Non... Il avait quelque chose de différent, de magique. Un cheval d'Elfe ? Les Elfes venaient rarement traverser ces terres ou si c'était le cas, leur légendaire discrétion était en œuvre ici aussi.

Très vite, les deux chevaux arrivèrent au niveau du cavalier. La jument des légendes s'arrêta un peu avant, prenant ses distances, et la jument noire (il avait vu, à sa morphologie, que c'était une femelle) s'approcha d'Eomer. Ce dernier tendit une main vers l'avant et elle la renifla. Puis elle se mit derrière le rohirrim qui se concentra, à nouveau, sur Elwyn. La jument n'avait pas bougé, le fixant de ses yeux bleus. C'était déconcertant. Et d'un coup, Eomer sentit un sentiment d'alerte au fond de lui. Il vit les images d'une troupe d'Ourouk-Haï qui parcouraient la plaine à une vitesse folle et en direction de l'Isengard. Puis elle fit demi-tour, lançant un hennissement qui semblait dire au revoir. Et elle disparut.

Eomer se tourna vers la jument couleur nuit et lui dit :

« Je sais pas qui tu es, qui est ton cavalier, mais je sens qu'on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises. »

Il repartit vers le camp, la jument le suivant. Elle ne se laissait toucher par aucun autre rohirrim alors que le chef leur annonça qu'il fallait repartir, qu'il savait que les Ourouks-Haï parcouraient ces Terres, il ne leurs parla pas de l'apparition d'Elwyn. Ni de la jument noire qui les suivit docilement et qui ne se laissait approcher que par Eomer. Ils devaient être à la lisière de la forêt de Fangorn à la tombée de la nuit. Et les rohirrims seraient là pour les accueillir. Et il comprendrait enfin l'apparition de la jument de légende et de cette jument noire qui les suivait...

Ce n'était pourtant que le commencement...

***

« J'en peux plus... On poursuit sans fin cet ennemi qui semble savoir qu'on est derrière lui ! Je vais craquer ! » soupira le Nain alors qu'au loin se couchait le soleil.

Ses deux compagnons, Aragorn et Legolas, ralentirent l'allure pour qu'il puisse les rattraper. Cela faisait trois jours et trois nuits qu'ils courraient, trois jours et trois nuits qu'ils poursuivaient leurs ennemis qui semblaient s'éloigner à force qu'ils se rapprochaient. C'était vrai ce que disait Gimli, tous ressentaient la même chose mais ne se décourageaient pas. Non... Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner Merry et Pippin à leur sort. Ils continuèrent de courir lorsqu'Aragorn demanda à l'Elfe de voir où ils en étaient, une fois la nuit tombée.

« Ils campent à l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn ! » annonça l'Elfe.

Aragorn soupira et regarda le Nain. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors que Legolas venait les rejoindre. L'Homme réfléchit un coup et dit :

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable de camper ce soir, de se reposer. Demain, il faudra courir plus rapidement, car on se rapproche d'Isengard. »

Ils campèrent donc, mangèrent un peu et, alors que Gimli dormait profondément, l'Elfe décida d'aller marcher un peu. Une pause. Tranquille. Un pas devant l'autre, ses yeux scrutant la lune remplie à moitié et les étoiles. Doucement. Il leurs confiait ses profonds secrets, ses profondes émotions, sa vie, car elles étaient les seules à comprendre... Comprendre ses choix, ses pas, ses humeurs. Il ne montrait rien, il gardait tout sur lui mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il doutait de ses choix mais se lançait quand même car, après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose...

D'un coup, il cogna son pied droit contre quelque chose de bizarre. Il sortit de sa rêverie et écarquilla les yeux. Se baissant, il ramassa un poignard, planté dans le sol. A la lumière de la lune, il observa la façon dont il était forgé. C'était un travail d'elfe, mais il ne ressemblait en rien en ce que pouvait avoir les Hobbits. Il vit d'autres choses briller à terre, et très vite, il se retrouva avec une grande épée avec son fourreau, un arc, un carquois rempli de flèches (qu'il avait soigneusement ramassé) et un poignard. Tout était fait à la façon des elfes. C'était un façon de faire qu'il connaissait, qu'il reconnaissait. Il se dirigea vers le campement et montra sa découverte à Aragorn. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment de la provenance des armes. Puis ils réfléchirent...

« Ca ne peut pas venir ni de Lorien, ni de Forêt Noire... murmura Legolas. Forêt Noire, je connais tous les armuriers et Lorien, ce n'est pas le même bois...

- Donc Fondcombe... L'armurier d'Elrond ! termina Aragorn. Combien de fois j'ai regardé ses épées, ses poignards...

- Mais comment … ? Comment seraient arrivées ses armes ici ?

- Il m'avait parlé de sa fille, qui avait disparu depuis un long moment déjà... Quatre ans ? Et qu'en plus elle lui avait volé un cheval et des armes, mais qu'il souhaitait plus que tout la retrouver et si jamais on la verrait, on devrait la convaincre de revenir...

- Je pense qu'on verra en temps voulu... A mon avis, il serait temps de dormir un peu... Du moins pour vous, moi je n'y arriverais pas cette nuit, laissez moi m'occuper du tour de garde... »

Le Rôdeur acquiesça et s'endormit, tandis que le regard de son ami fixait vaguement le feu qui s'éteignait peu à peu...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Liberté, quand tu nous appe

Javelot77 : Merci du commentaire ! Et oui, ces créatures sont répugnantes XD On verra par la suite si ils contacteront son père et pour le caractère affirmé... Ca risque de chauffer... Rien de très elfique .

**Chapitre 3 : _Liberté, quand tu nous appelles..._**

Firiel étouffa un cri. Ces immondes créatures ne connaissait donc pas le sens du mot douceur. Elle roula un peu et, une fois terminée, elle sentit une douleur lui traverser l'épaule gauche. Ce coup-ci, elle était plus violente que les précédentes. En vérité, elle s'infectait. C'était ce qui faisait le plus peur à l'elfe : à cause de l'infection, elle risquait de perdre l'usage de son bras gauche. L'autre souci de cette blessure, ce fut que la douleur venait par accoue : ainsi, elle n'avait pas l'occasion de s'y habituer. Face contre terre, elle se releva, s'appuyant sur ses bras et regarda autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas normal. Ca faisait deux soirs de suite qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Ce n'était pas normal pour des Orques, même ce n'était pas qu'à eux qu'elle avait affaire : mais les autres avaient tellement plus résistants. Firiel regardait les alentours : ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'orée d'une forêt et ces affreuses créatures coupaient les branches des arbres. Et des grognements venaient des profondeurs de la forêt. Fangorn. Ce fut le mot qui vint à l'esprit de l'elfe. Les arbres gardiens, les arbres qui pouvaient bouger et parler à l'aide des Valars, les premiers elfes de la Terre du Milieu.

Avec le bois découpé, ils allumèrent un feu, sous les branches. Ils jouaient avec le feu, c'était le cas de le dire. Les deux Hobbits n'étaient pas loin d'elle. Mais dans tout cet attroupement, elle sentit une autre présence non loin d'elle. Une présence qui se mouvait dans les herbes. Elle n'était pas très discrète, mais seulement pour des oreilles d'elfe. Aucuns des geôliers de Firiel ne réagit. Ils n'avaient rien senti. Ca ne durerait pas longtemps. L'odeur. Elles avaient une odeur trop forte. Elle sentait que les nombreuses créatures qui les entouraient avaient de bonnes intentions : mais elles ne pourraient rien faire toute seule. Il fallait qu'elle attire leur attention. A tous les coups, son odeur de femelle serait plus forte, non ? Et puis, peut-être qu'elle les aiderait autrement... Mais comment ? Elle se sentait tellement impuissante que ça la dégoûtait. Elle était tellement faible. Et puis, ce manque de confiance en elle ne l'aidait pas. Quelque chose, au fond de son cœur, au plus bas de son cœur, l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Ca la révoltait. Elle fermait les yeux. Combat avec soi-même. Elle ne gagnait pratiquement jamais.

Firiel se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre. Mais pas trop longtemps. Elle sentait que tout se jouerait ce soir. Attendre. Elle jeta un regard aux deux Hobbits : si elle était condamnée, eux non. Attendre. Observer. Les créatures ne se doutaient de rien : ceux qui les entouraient attendaient eux aussi. L'elfe ne cessait d'observer autour d'elle : elle vit d'un coup approcher une des répugnantes créatures vers elle. Pourquoi ? Elle attendit. Quelque chose en elle s'enclencha, comme si il était temps. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la souleva brusquement. Et là, violemment, une idée la guida. Elle leva haut le genoux et lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre. Surpris, l'Orque se plia de douleur et l'elfe l'acheva en lui donnant un coup de bras dans le dos. Il tomba à terre, tandis que ses compagnons se tournèrent hébétés vers eux deux. Et là, elle sentit qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur...

Pourtant, dans la foulée, montèrent des cris. De derrière les haies. Toutes les créatures du Mal se tournèrent, retournèrent, sans comprendre que faire. Le bruit assourdissant de sabots apparut soudain et des flèches jaillirent de nulle-part. Le bruit des sabots redoubla et des cavaliers, dont les silhouettes étaient sombres. Les Créatures hurlèrent, mais furent décimées. La bataille commençait. Ils se saisirent de leurs armes et commencèrent à se battre.

Firiel vit alors que l'Orque devant elle se releva et la regardait bizarrement. A tous les coups, elle allait se faire tuer. C'était vrai : les mains liées, elle n'irait pas loin. Il saisit un poignard et l'elfe fit un bond en arrière, avant qu'il n'abatte son arme qui s'enfonça dans le sol. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage et saisit l'arme, avec laquelle elle l'acheva. D'un coup, le feu s'éteignit. Mais la lune était sortie d'entre les nuages et éclairait le champs de bataille, l'éclat des lames et des casques, des crins des chevaux. Leurs hennissements se mêlaient aux lames qui s'entrechoquaient. En tout cas, elle tenta, avec sa main droite, de couper les liens, ce qu'elle réussit très vite : enfin libre. Mais même avec cette arme, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Malheureusement, juste devant elle, tomba un cavalier de son cheval lancé au galop, percé par un carreau. Son épée tomba aux pieds de l'elfe. Elle la saisit, jetant un dernier regard au cavalier tombé. Puis, tentant de bouger le moins possible son épaule et bras gauche, elle se lança dans la bataille.

Elle en abattit, des Ourouk. Mais elle se fatigua très vite, l'épée était trop lourde pour la grande fatigue qu'elle portait sur elle-même. D'un coup surgirent devant elle les deux Hobbits, qui la regardèrent, surpris, alors qu'un cavalier arrivait derrière eux, prêt à les abattre. Elle se jeta devant eux et barra la route de la lame adverse, leur sauvant la vie. Ils comptaient ne pas l'oublier alors que Firiel leur hurla :

« Allez vous en ! »

Ils le firent, et elle se concentra à nouveau sur le cavalier devant elle qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ce n'est pas une voix d'Orque... fit-il, d'une voix douce et ferme, voyant aussi des éclats de longs cheveux blonds à la lumière de la lune.

Non. Vous auriez une épée assez légère ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton un peu pressée.

Il sortit quelque chose d'intermédiaire entre le poignard et l'épée, et elle le remercia. Puis chacun se remit à combattre, car il restait beaucoup à faire. Elle en abattit deux-trois, leur coupant la tête, avant de se trouver face au chef. Il la vit aussi. Elle resta figée. Il s'avança et murmura :

« Toi, j'aurais du te tuer dès que je t'ai vu ! »

Il leva sa lourde épée et l'abattit sur elle. Elle fit un pas de côté et échappa difficilement à la lame. A son tour, elle comptait l'attaquer. Mais il lâcha l'arme et la saisit au niveau de la gorge. Elle n'eut même pas la force de se débattre. Il ne serrait pas, ne l'empêchant pas de vivre. Et d'un coup, sa main libre se jeta sur l'épaule gauche de l'elfe et arracha la flèche avec une violence rare. Elle hurla et donna un violent coup de pied. Il vola, tomba sur le dos et la lâcha juste avant. Elle tomba au sol et se tint l'épaule gauche. Sa main droite était déjà imbibée de sang, rien qu'en rentrant en contact avec la plaie. Le chef se releva et la regarda : mais celle-ci, dans un dernier effort, lança le poignard du premier Orque qui arriva droit dans la cuisse de la créature. Celui-ci jeta un dernier regard rempli de haine à l'elfe et, voyant que le combat était gagné par les rohirrims, disparut dans la nuit, seul survivant dont personne ne retint jamais le nom...

Firiel tomba sur le dos dans l'herbe, lourdement. Sa plaie saignait abondamment. Elle était fatiguée. Épuisée. Meurtrie. D'un coup, le visage d'un homme apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle le vit, grâce aux rayons de la lune. Il demanda quelque chose dans une langue bizarre. C'était la voix qu'elle avait entendu tout à l'heure. Le visage était encadrée de cheveux châtains, bouclés et emmêles, une moustache et un petite barbe. Ses yeux étaient noisette. Il reçut un drap blanc qu'il appliqua sur l'épaule gauche. Il ne dit rien à la jeune elfe alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel. On n'était qu'au milieu de la nuit.

« Merci... murmura-t-elle, à bout de force.

- Ne parlez pas trop, répondit-il. Vous êtes bien amochées. Espérez passer la nuit... »

Elle lâcha un hum d'acquiescement et, malgré la douleur dans l'épaule, son énorme fatigue prit le dessus. Fermant les yeux, elle s'endormit. Enfin libre. Mais peut-être trop.


End file.
